El Aniversario
by Nikolas Sur
Summary: ¿Hasta que locos y ridiculos estremos llegarias para demostrar tu amor? Eso es lo que nos muestra nuestro querido Roxas con ayuda de los demas para impresionar a Namné en su primer aniversario de novios en esta historia


Hola a todos, les traigo aqui este one shot epecial de Roxas/Naminé dedicado a Amelie-sivella

sin nada más que decir ustedes saben lo que no me pertenecce aqui

* * *

- No puedo creer esto – dijo Roxas lentamente. El chico para sus 18 años había pasado más cosas por las que la mayoría de nosotros ha pasado a esa edad, tanta buenas como mala.

Tanto así que actualmente estaba emancipado y vivía junto con su hermana menor Xion, puede que llegue a sonar malo pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto y además tenía la mas asombrosa novia del mundo del mundo, Naminé.

Naminé, Roxas estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y como se dice, cuando uno está enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier por su amada por más ridículo que sea, como lo que estaba a punto de hacer Roxas ahora.

- ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a eliminar un enjambre de avispas, con bate cubierto de plástico? – grito a nadie en particular el chico antes que los insectos se le tiraran encima.

Creo que es mejor que retrocedamos un poco

**HACE DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS**

-Ya volví – dijo Roxas entrando a la casa junto un par de bolsas del supermercado.

- Te tardaste bastante, estuviste con Nami ¿Verdad? – le pregunto Xion sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su portátil donde estaba trabajando.

- Claro, es normal que pase tiempo con mi chica – respondió algo sonrojado el rubio mientras se serbia un vaso de jugo.

- Entonces supongo que no aprovechaste de buscar trabajo – afirmo la menor cerrando la laptop y acercándose a su hermano.

- Sabes que es difícil encontrar trabajo en estos –

- Y supongo también que no estás dispuesto a volver a la "Organización" –

- Tengo tantos deseos, de volver ahí como tu Xion – respondió Roxas frunciendo el seño – Además no todos podemos encontrar el trabajo perfecto como tu –

- Y eso que tú me dijiste que ser buena con las computadoras no me llevaría a ningún lado y ahora me pagan por ser administradora, webmaster y moderadora de paginas web y lo mejor es que solo trabajo 5 horas diarias. En la "Organización" teníamos que hacer turnos de 9 horas y me pagaban 70% de lo que gano ahora – dijo con emoción la chica sacándole en cara su éxito a su hermano.

- ¿Nunca te aburres de decírmelo? – pregunto Roxas con fastidio, pero entonces una sonrisa se le asomo – si trabajas solo 5 horas, significa que las otras 3 que pasas en el pc las usas para estar con Riku –

- Eso no es de tu inconveniencia – dijo sonrojada la chica – en fin. Pensé que estarías más preocupado por conseguir dinero últimamente y sabes que no te prestare, gano lo justo para mantenernos y no tenemos ahorros–

- ¿Y eso porque? –

- En dos semanas cumplirás un año desde que sales con Nami –

- Si –

- ¿Sabes qué significa eso? –

- … -

- … -

- ¡El aniversario por Kingdom Hearts, se me olvido el aniversario! – grito Roxas después de escupir el jugo que estaba tomando sobre su hermana.

Antes de que su hermana pudiera golpearlo por dejarle todo llena de jugo de ciruela (de ese que deja esas jodidas manchas que cuestan un mundo sacar) el rubio corría desesperadamente por todo el departamento gritando como una loca con esquizofrenia, hasta que después de 10 minutos sale del departamento todavía hecho una furia de gritos y locuras.

Xion mira por la ventana a su hermano correr, toma su teléfono y llama – Hola, si policía quiero avisar que si reportan a un loco rubio corriendo por el centro no le presten atención, solo esa desesperado por conseguir trabajo ¿Qué? No, no tiene deudas con alguien peligroso es solo que se le olvido que pronto era su aniversario y no tiene ningún peso. Si, adiós – y la chica colgó el teléfono.

Un par de horas después Roxas volvió al departamento cansado y triste.

- ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? – le pregunto Xion en cuando el chico llego y se tiro en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

- Estuve buscando trabajo todo el día y no encontré nada – dijo el chico tristemente mientras su voz se volvía un susurro – no me queda más opción que pedir trabajo en la "Organización" –

Y así Roxas al día siguiente estaba frente al edificio de la agencias de trabajo "Organización" donde él y su hermana estuvieron trabajando por unos meses hasta que renunciaron por ciertas diferencias con el jefe Xemmas.

Después de dudar por un momento Roxas entro siendo recibido en el mostrador por Zexion, el secretario del lugar.

- Valla, valla miren quien vuelve – dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabello azul sin quitar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo – supongo que estas aquí porque no has podido encontrar trabajo y estas falto de dinero –

- ¿Cómo lo….? –

- Somos una agencia de trabajo Roxas, nos enteramos de cualquier puesto de trabajo, o vida laboral de cualquier persona en la zona, además si no me equivoco pronto cumplirás un año con esa chica Naminé –

- Bueno en fin tienes trabajo, tomare todos los que pueda por una semana y media –

- Creo que si – respondió Zexion revisando unos papeles, cuando apareció una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno – pero solo son trabajos menores express, de baja remuneración, en otras palabras de tus favoritos, Roxi –

- No me importa los tomo – dijo decidido el rubio.

- Ok, pero necesitaras un supervisor – dijo Zexion mientras tomaba el teléfono de la recepción y llamaba – tenemos un código chocobo, atención tenemos un código llamando a pirómano, tenemos un código chocobo –

- ¿Qué significa eso? –

- Espera un momento – pero justo cuando el joven termino la frase, la puerta que daba al interior del edificio se abrió de golpe y apareció una figura alta.

- ¡Roxas! – grito Axel que corrió a darle un abrazo al rubio que casi le quiebra las costillas para después soltarlo y darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda mientras no paraba de hablar.

- Valla Roxas pensé que no te volverías a pasear por aquí, pero tenía un presentimiento de que lo harías, o sea ya casi es tu primer aniversario. Si te preguntas que como lo sé, es que todos lo saben, se nos quedo grabado el día que empezaste a salir con ella. Nunca en la vida habíamos visto a alguien con una sonrisa tan bobalicona ¿Lo captas? Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a trabajar. Zexi danos la lista de trabajos número 5 – dijo el pelirrojo a lo que el susodicho saco unas hojas del escritorio murmurando algo sobre lo odiosos que son los sobrenombres, pero Axel le arranco las hojas y se llego arrastrando a un Roxas casi agónico del edificio mientras seguía se monologo – Parece que no tuviste tanta suerte como Xi ¿Verdad? Pues tendrás que empezar desde abajo para ganarte el pan ¿Lo tienes memorizado? –

Y así el joven Roxas paso toda la siguiente semana y media lleno de trabajo en trabajo partiendo desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en compañía de Axel que en realidad solo se dedicaba a ver al rubio trabajar y a comer helado de sal marina para tortura de Roxas(solo le traía uno por cada cinco que el se comía)

Así que después de unos cuantos día pegando propaganda en las paredes, arrestando sacos gigantes cuesta arriba, limpiando canaletas y chimeneas, todo eso al mismo tiempo que evitaba a Naminé para no arruinarle la sorpresa, Roxas llego a su último trabajo, desasirse de los enjambres de avispas con un bate, todo sea por el amor.

**DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE, UN POCO MAS ADELANTE**

- Ya esta, la plaza está libre de avispas – dijo Roxas cansado a Zexion mientras entraba al edificio con su mochila y el bate en mano – ahora dame y dinero para terminar esto –

- Aquí está tu paga Roxas ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? – pregunto el chico de pelo cobalto sin inmutarse como siempre.

- Prefiero trabajar en una poza séptica, y por cierto ¿Por qué mierda me pasan un maldito palo de struggler para acabar con las avispas? –

- De seguro Axel te hizo una broma, debías sacar el insecticida del armario 13 pero sacaste eso del armario 12 –

- Como sea adiós – respondió el rubio saliendo por la puerta. En eso Zexion se fijo que el Roxas dejo su mochila en una esquina, curioso fue a tomarla pero al abrirlo entendió el porqué la dejo ahí.

- Ooo… demonios – dijo lentamente al ver como las avispas salían de la mochila y comenzaban a esparcirse por la habitación.

Zexion desesperado tomo la mochila y la tiro dentro de la puerta más cercana que resulto ser la de la que daba con el resto del edificio.

Mientras tanto Roxas caminaba tranquilamente camino a su departamento.

- Muy bien tengo la idea, el lugar, los contactos y por fin el dinero. Ahora solo tengo que unirlo todo y rezar que salga como planee – dijo decidido el chico.

Un par de días después…

- Primero les quiero agradecer por venir de tan lejos y tan temprano para ayudarme – dijo Roxas a Sora Kairi, Riku y Xion que estaban junto con el rubio a la entrada de la mansión abandonada – de verdad que muchas gracias por venir desde las islas para ayudarme –

- No hay problema primo – respondió Sora sonriendo – además no me perdería esto por nada –

- Muy bien, ahora Axel debe de estar distrayendo a Nami y cada uno de nosotros sabe sus tareas – todos asintieron en respuesta – pues andando –

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DE VILLA CREPUSCULO**

- Vamos Roxas contesta – dijo Naminé intentando de llamar por novena vez al rubio después de estar buscándolo por 4 horas en lo que va del día. Después de un par de minutos esperando colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolso y se sentó frustrada en una banca.

La chica bufo enojada ordenando sus pensamientos preocupada, Roxas había estado actuando muy raro los últimos días, evitándola y desapareciendo por horas y ahora en su aniversario volvía a desaparecer pero ahora no era solo él, su hermana Xion también había desaparecido. Lo único que encontró fue una nota en la puerta del departamento con una dirección que la llevo al otro lado de la ciudad donde encontró otra nota que la llevo a otro lado y así sucesivamente por las últimas horas lo que la llego a estar en todos los rincones de la ciudad. Al principio le pareció interesante y curioso como una búsqueda del tesoro ya que de vez en cuando había una pequeña tarea como buscar en una caja de arena o comer una copa de helado pero luego llego a ser frustrante cuando las tareas se pusieron más ridículas como meterse en las alcantarillas o buscar una aguja en un pajar. Para que al final encontrase a Axel que le indico que tenía que subir hasta la torre de del reloj (para después desaparecer) cuando todos sabían que le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Naminé volvió a ver su celular y frunció el sueño, al parecer solo tenía dos opciones:

Uno, podía mandar a volar todo he irse simplemente a su casa y al día siguiente tener una no muy agradable charla con su novio.

Dos, terminar con este extraño juego y exigirle explicaciones a Roxas.

Por obviedad la chica eligió la segunda opción, así que se saco de su bolsillo la nota que encontró en el último piso de la torre del reloj. Había estado tan asustada y enojada que no se había detenido a leerla antes.

_Naminé:_

_ Ya terminaste todas las pruebas, así que solo falta que vengas a buscar tu recompensa. _

_ Te estaré esperando en la mansión_

_ Roxas_

"¿Mansión?" – Pensó la chica levantando una ceja –"En Villa Crepúsculo hay muchas casas lujosas, pero mansión solo hay una, la abandonada a las afueras. Roxas qué demonios estas planeando"

La chica volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en el día y empezó a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad. La mansión abandonada se encontraba cruzando un pequeño bosque al que se entraba a través de un enorme agujero en uno de los muros de la ciudad. Luego del bosque se extendía un pequeño claro que daba con la entrada a la mansión, lugar exacto en el que se encontraba la rubia después de 10 minutos caminando.

Naminé miro hacia todos lados buscando algún indicio de lo que tramaba su novio antes de entrar en la mansión.

- O por fin tenemos a nuestra invitada de honor – dijo una voz familiar en cuanto la rubia cruzo la puerta.

- ¿Axel? – pregunto extrañada Naminé al ver que el pelirrojo la recibía con una nunca antes vista elegancia, sin contar el hecho de que estaba vistiendo un elegante smoking.

- A su servicio bella dama – respondió Axel antes de darle un vistazo como si la estuviera evaluando – pero que desastre esto está mal, no te puedes presentar en esas condiciones –

- ¿Qué condiciones? – pregunto antes de darse un vistazo a sí misma y darse cuenta. Su ropa estaba hecho un desastre, entre todas las tareas ridículas que tuvo que hacer no se había dado cuenta que había arruinado su vestuario.

- Pero no te preocupes Nami, porque Axel tiene la solución – dijo el joven que habría una puerta y saco un hermoso vestido blanco para tendérselo a la chica y decirle – puede cambiarse en ese cuarto, cuando este lista la llevare a la sala para la gran ocasión –

- ¿Pero qué ocasión? ¿De dónde salió este vestido? Y ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

- No se preocupe, todo se explicara más tarde. Por ahora solo prepárese – respondió el pelirrojo antes de dejarla en una lujosa habitación para que se cambiase.

- Estoy empezando a dudar seriamente que ese allá sido Axel – dijo Nami a nadie en particular antes de darle una mirada crítica al vestido, era realmente hermoso. Estaba hecho de tela blanco marfil con detalles en diferentes tonos pero sin llegar a ser demasiados, manteniendo sencillez y estilo e increíblemente le quedaba perfectamente cuando se lo probó.

Para cuando salió con el vestido puesto, Axel la tomo elegantemente del brazo y la llevo escaleras arriba está enfrente de una puerta, por la que se escuchaban murmullos y voces.

- ¿Preparada para su recompensa tras su larga búsqueda joven dama? – pregunto el pelirrojo con suma elegancia.

- Por favor Axel – dijo Naminé sonrojada – te queda encantador el papel de mayordomo, pero están extraño verte así –

- Entonces te encantara lo que está detrás de esta puerta – respondió guiñándole un ojo antes de abrir la puerta de par en par.

- ¡Sorpresa! – escucho la chica antes de que tres pares de brazos la tomaran y la llevaran al centro de la habitación.

- Pero que… - trato de decir Naminé pero se quedo boquiabierta ante lo que vio.

Ante ella estaban sus amigos Sora, Riku, Xion y Kairi, todos ellos vestidos elegantemente como ella.

- Vamos di algo Nami, no nos pegamos el viaje desde las Islas, ni nos vestimos así para verte boquiabierta – dijo Sora sacando de la impresión a la chica.

- Dejala Sora tiene todo el derecho de impresionarse – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

- ¡Roxas! – grito Naminé entusiasmada dándole una abrazo al rubio.

- Feliz aniversario Nami – dijo simplemente Roxas respondiendo el abrazo.

- Feliz aniversario, aunque algo elaborado solo para juntar a todos –

- ¿En serio? Pero ni te has fijado en lo que hay alrededor –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto extrañada y todos se corrieron para que Naminé pudiera ver mejor la habitación.

Toda el cuarto era de un blanco inmaculado, los las paredes, el suelo, las cortinas y hasta la mesa que estaba repleta de platos y bandejas con las comidas favoritas de la chica.

Naminé sonrió complacida por el gesto, jamás se imagino que se todos tomaran tantas molestias por ella pero entonces noto algo en las paredes. Curiosa se acerco la más cercana y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la impresión.

A lo largo de las cuatro paredes estaba lleno de marcos blancos que contenían sus dibujos. Impresionada por el gesto empezó a recorrer la pared viendo cada uno de ellos, con cada cuadro venia un preciado recuerdo de ella o de sus amigos presentes.

La chica al terminar de recorrer la pared soltó una pequeña lagrima de alegría, ella por si sola jamás se abría atrevido a mostrar sus dibujos a nadie más que sus amigos a pesar que todos sabían de los deseos de la chica de dará conocer sus arte.

- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto la rubia.

- Cuando no veías, sacamos fotos de tu cuaderno de dibujo, después fue solo arreglar unos detalles e imprimir – respondió Xion pasando el brazo sobre su hermano.

- Bueno basta de explicaciones, estamos aquí para celebrar a la feliz pareja – exclamo Sora mientras empujaba suavemente a Roxas y a Naminé a la cabecera de la mesa para que se sentara.

Después de la tarde su sumió en lo que justo deseaba Nami, pasar agradablemente el tiempo con sus mejores amigos y su novio entre charlas, comidas y chistes. El estilo que había elegido Roxas para la ocasión dejo encantada a Naminé, era realmente especial ver a todos con algo de elegancia y arreglados, pero no importa cómo se vista alguien esté siempre será el mismo, cosa que dejo clara cierto cabeza de pinchos cafés que pudo mostrar casi ninguna pisca de educación en la mesa, pero que en vez de enojar a sus amigos fue el causo más risas en la tarde.

Ya pasadas las horas cuando la Luna se aparecía en el cielo y el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos anaranjados en el horizonte Axel dejaba la mansión tarareando una canción mientras jugaba con un encendedor, Riku y Xion se iban juntos abrazados silenciosamente y Kairi llevaba Sora de la mano mientras este decía que quería quedarse a comer más pastel, pero la chica le respondía que Naminé y Roxas merecían un tiempo de calidad (el castaño obviamente no entendía a que se referia la pelirroja) dejando solos a un par de rubios a la luz de las velas mientras los rayos de los dos astros entraban por la ventana.

- Estuvo maravilloso Roxas – dijo Namine que estaba sentada al lado de su novia mientras apoyada su cabeza en su hombro.

- Gracias, temía que no te gustara la sorpresa – respondió tranquilamente

- En un comienzo me tenías preocupada y después estaba realmente enojada contigo por todas las vueltas que tuve que hacer para llegar aquí – se quejo la chica frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- Pero es que yo, tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo y bueno le pedí a Axel que – empezó a replicar el rubio pero fue callado por un dedo que de poso suavemente en sus labios.

- Tranquilo, ya no estoy enojada – explico Naminé con una inocente sonrisa – ven conmigo – dijo levantándose de la silla tomando a Roxas de la mano para llevarlo hasta la ventana.

- ¿No te parece hermoso el crepúsculo Roxas? – pregunto Naminé viendo como el sol desaparecía y la Luna se alzaba.

- Sabes que siempre me ha gustado Naminé – respondió el chico abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- El lugar perfecto para terminar un día perfecto, solo falta una cosa –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Pues tu regalo, no creías que eras el único que tenía que dar uno en este día – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la chica mientras sacaba una pequeña cajitas de entre los pliegues de su vestido.

- Mi regalo – susurro lentamente Roxas mientras recibía el obsequio en sus manos. Entre tantos preparativos el chico había olvidado completamente que él también recibiría algo de su novia.

- Vamos ábrelo – pidió lentamente la chica tomando las manos de Roxas, que estaban extendidas con el regalo y subiéndolas a la altura de la vista de los dos - Lo elegí especialmente para ti –

Roxas sin decir ninguna palabra, soltó el pequeño lazo de la cajita y retiro la tapa para mostrar lo que había adentro. Una cruz de plata que en la puntas se hacía más delgada. Roxas la tomo y noto que venía con una cadena que al tomarla mostraba que era una equis.

- Me encanta – dijo entusiasmado el chico, Roxas no estaba acostumbrado a usar cadenas ni colgantes, pero esta simple cadena con el colgante nada más verlo sintió que estaba hecho para él – muchas gracias – exclamo abrazando a Naminé.

- Sabía que te gustaría –

- Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer –

- En serio ¿Qué podría ser? – pregunto de forma inquisitiva la chica mientras se recargaba en Roxas.

- Feliz aniversario Naminé – dijo el rubio antes de unir sus labios con su amada en un hermoso beso para sellar el especial día de terminaban.

Porque no importa la forma o el precio que tenga tu regalo, sea este un objeto elegido especialmente o todo un plan para sorprender y maravillar mientras este regado de tu espíritu y tu amor siempre será perfecto a los ojos de tu alma gemela.

* * *

Uff... no saben lo que me costo escribir esto, no sirvo mucho para el romance, cualquier error, comentario o critica me dan un comentario!


End file.
